1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door alarm system, and more particularly to a door alarm system that produces an audible warning when the door is open.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various home security systems have become necessary because of the increase in burglary, home invasion and the like. Home security systems may be as simple as a deadbolt or sophisticated electronic surveillance systems with motion detectors, pressure detectors and the like. However, all of these systems have a common shortcoming. They must be activated and deactivated by an occupant to be effective. If the occupant forgets to activate the system, i.e. lock the deadbolt, activate the surveillance system or the like, the home security system is completely useless.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a door alarm system to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.